Bonnie and Clyde
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: Modern day Bonnie and Clyde caught. Their criminal beginnings to their capture.
1. The orgins

_"_My_ name is Clyde Barrow, this here is Bonnie Parker and we rob banks,"- Bonnie and Clyde Movie- 1967_

* * *

K.T

The new generations Bonnie and Clyde have been captured and I'm their new therapist. Words don't explain how nervous I am. These two have killed more people, robbed more places and kidnapped people than I can imagine. Even more unbelievable is that their only 22.

Today I have to start hearing his story then tomorrow I start her story. I sat down in the isolated room of the prison setting my things out on the table. I have to ask them a list of questions before I start the story. The officers think he may be going mentally insane, he's been very violent. He's gotten into several fights and has only been here 2 months. His trial took a week and same with his partner was sentenced to 25 years while she 15. The lawyers weren't able to justify the killings in court so those were let go.

"Ms. Rush?" An officer asked coming into the room.

"Hello," I said.

"He is coming soon, we need to keep him handcuffed in case of an emergency here are the keys," He said tossing me a pair of keys then exiting. He needs handcuffs? We're already deep underground because they are afraid of escape and he is being tied to a chair but he needs handcuffs? I shuddered and waited.

The jingle of metal became clear, then I saw him. Four officers surrounded him as he was sat opposite of me. He was strapped down then the officers left.

"Why am I here?" The criminal spat.

"Our courts would like to know your thought process, Mr. Miller," I said.

"Call me, Eddie," He said.

"Okay, Eddie. So where were you born?" I asked. He rolled his hazel eyes.

"You know the answer," He said boredly.

"Protocol," I said.

"Florida, Tampa to be exact," He said.

"Great. Any childhood problems?" I asked.

"Hated school and family," He said as if it was obvious.

"Good, now let's get into your story," I said.

"Excited as hell," He said sarcastically. I held back a smile and took a breath.

"How are you in relation to Ms. Williamson?" I asked. His face twisted up and he looked angry.

"Miller. It's Mrs. Miller and she's my wife," He said agitated. Looks like I struck a nerve.

"Wife? There isn't anything that says you two are married or even dating its just you two are partners," I said flipping through all of the papers quickly and panicked. He sighed.

"She's my wife, we got married in Vegas after... well I'm guessing you want to hear the whole story of us later, but it'll be pretty hard to find the papers," He said.

"Oh well, I'm sorry that wife part is shaking me up," I said. He let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry about it but I have a secret to tell you," He said. I quirks my eyebrows. "Lean closer," Well it has to be safe he's tied down, handcuffed, has on a shock bracelet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"If someone doesn't get her into my cell within a week then hell will break loose, and you can report that to your officers," He said. I was speechless. He was threatening people through me, great.

"Well that is a secret. I am curious how did Ms," I started.

"Mrs," He corrected.

"Mrs. Miller get to America when she's British and how could she have blended in so well?" I asked.

"Airplanes, exist sweetheart," He said. He's a cocky guy isn't he? I held back my comment. "But I will explain. She moved here to get away from her life in England, met me, I became her roommate and we slowly started dating,"

"That's good Mr. Miller now please start the story," I said setting aside my list of assigned questions.

"Gladly," He said.

* * *

_Eddie ran a hand through his hair as he looked through a pile of letters. Bills, bills, more bills and oh a surprise and eviction notice. He threw the pile onto a table and ran a hand through his brownish blonde hair. _

_"Fucking fantastic!" He exclaimed. He was young and life was pretty hard. He just got out of college and couldn't find a job. His girlfriend worked at McDonalds which wasn't exactly the best job in the world. Just to top things off, he had his ex-girlfriend beating his ass about child support that he paid but she spent on whatever the hell she wanted, so great life. _

_Patricia was a loud mouthed girl who stayed by Eddie even through shit. She was really getting sick of this never having any money, eating Ramen noodles and cornflakes shit. She didn't go to college just to be a girl serving stupid customers who yelled when they didn't get their food in five seconds. She already had two strikes against her and if she got one more she was fired. _

_"What's wrong?" She asked her boyfriend._

_"We need a new place by the end of the month," He said rubbing his hair._

_"Eddie, seriously again? You didn't pay our rent!" Patricia exclaimed. Eddie sighed at his girlfriend._

_"Patricia, did you want to eat or have a phone or a car?" Eddie asked annoyed._

_"Well dearest, I didn't want to be living out of my car?" Patricia said in an annoyed tone._

_"You don't exactly bring home enough money! Your boss cuts your pay each time you act up and our savings account is this low!" Eddie yelled pointing to the ground._

_"Figure something the fuck out, before I leave you," Patricia said in a warning tone. She turned around quickly flipping her hair. Eddie groaned then kicked the wall making a loud noise. He didn't want to loose her, as much as she pissed him off he couldn't loose her. He grabbed his coat then walked outside._

_The hot air and hotter pavement met him outside. As he walked down the, not so friendly street he saw all the shit going on. People dealing and stuff. He didn't want to deal but something illegal would be the only thing to save his ass. He looked for jobs before but nothing really happened, maybe crime wouldn't be so bad. If society didn't wa't to help him then he would destroy them. He walked into a convience store to buy a pack of cigaerettes. A conversation bellowed over the rest._

_"You said I could have the car!" A teenage girl yelled at the man in the front. The guy looked like her boyfriend probably, her older boyfriend. _

_"I couldn't find one babe! What do you want me to do?" The man asked._

_"Figure something out," The girl exclaimed. As the girl walked away Eddie went over to the guy. _

_"Do you need help with something?" Eddie asked the stressed out guy._

_"My girlfriend wanted a red Mercedes Benz and I can't find one," The man said, Eddie perked up._

_"I could get you one," Eddie said. His landlord had a cherry red Mercedes Benz._

_"Really? I would pay extra," The man said._

_"So how about 75,000," Eddie said._

_"Deal," The man said. _

_"I'll have it to you by tonight," Eddie promised. The man gave him a phone number and a place to meet. Eddie nodded, he was going to steal a car and get paid for it._

_"Patricia did said figure it out," He thought. He had figured something out and she was going to help him. _

_Eddie grinned wickeldly then quickly ran back to the apartment. He ran up the steps and threw open the apartment door. _

_"We're stealing a car!" Eddie exclaimed. Patricia raised her eyebrows. _

_"Excuse me?" Patricia asked._

_"You said figure something out and I did," Eddie said._

_"This isn't grand theft auto, Eddie, it's not a video game," She sighed._

_"No, it's real grand theft auto and you're my accomplice," He said._

_"Fine. I mean if we go to jail at least we have a roof over our heads," Patricia sighed standing up. _

_"That's the spirit, sort of. Now come on," Eddie said grabbing his girlfriends hand. He dragged her downstairs and out to the parking garage. The couple ducked behind cars as they saw the bright red Mercedes._

_"Lets think about this as revenge for evicting us," Patricia said._

_"That's my girl," Eddie said. Patricia slowly procedded towards the nice car and took out a nail file. She slammed it into the lock then wiggled it until it opened. _

_"Work your magic," Patricia said getting into the passengers seat. Eddie got in the drivers seat and quickly hotwired the car. He backed out of the garage and quickly sped down the highway. Patricia grinned as they made a get away._

_"I have a guy to get a key then new plates," Eddie said as he sped down the avenue. For once no one was on the fucking road. It was like on tv shows when people just sped down the road when in real life it's like a motherfucking war zone of traffic. He parallel parked next to the shop where his friend worked then he stepped out._

_"I'll rip off the plates and clean fingerprint," Patricia said. Eddie nodded then slipped in the back door of the shop. He headed to the counter and looked his friend in the eyes._

_"If you get me a key to this car and new tags then I'll pay you back later, I promise," Eddie said._

_"Why do you need a key?" His friend Jerome asked._

_"I need the money, that's all I'll say," Eddie said. Jerome nodded then checked out the car. The key was made and license plates given to Eddie. By the time it was done it was 9 PM. Eddie thanked Jerome then Patricia and Eddie were off. _

_The couple met the client in front of a resturaunt. The client was amazed as the two came by. _

_"Here's the car, where's the money?" Eddie said, Patricia stood by him, in her matching leather jacked with her arms crossed. The man pulled out a fat envelope. Patricia snatched it and ran a red painted fingernail over the flaps. She opened it to see a large stack of 100's inside. She quickly counted and held back the widest smile in the world as she got $75,000._

_"He's clear," Patricia said slipping the envelope into her back pocket. Eddie handed the man the keys then him and Patricia headed off._

_"Good job, Bonnie," Eddie complimented Patricia._

_"What?" Patricia asked in her cute British accent._

_"You know from Bonnie and Clyde?" He said. Patricia gave a blank face. "They robbed places and had fun, I think they were a couple,"_

_"Ah well I guess that means you're Clyde," She said._

_"Exactly right," He said grinning._

* * *

K.T

"We stole cars only for a little while then we started hitting places," Eddie continued. I was shocked by his story. I thought they just did crime for the hell of it. I didn't know they were basically poor.

"Well that's intresting, I'll see you two days from now," I said getting up and exiting the room. I looked at the picture I was given of, Patricia. Tomorrow it was my turn to hear the story, from her. These two are very intriguing.

* * *

**_So I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying for my English final, whoopsie. This could be justified as studting because it was writing and I had to write to essays. Anyway this was inspired by a Teen Titains story (Yes I like cartoons but this is like the older one that's in Japan I think and my crime story obsession that probably needs to be stopped but no one writes crime, so I take it upon myself to do this. I was going to wait to upload this but I'm like ADHD about waiting so tada._**


	2. Shine bright like a diamond

_"All I need in this life of sin, is me and my girlfriend,"- Jay-Z or Tupac (whichever you prefer)_

* * *

K.T

Today's the day I meet her. I'm very fascinated by her. She is nothing like her husband, I guess you would call him. She hasn't acted out, she's gone mute. I'm meeting her in her cell. She's in solitary confinement, less security than Mr. Miller has.

The sterile white walls are very boring. They say colors rage the inmates? It's an odd topic. I came to a door, that lead to solitary. I swiped my card and showed my fingerprint to let me in. Secuirty guards stood by the cells, with blank faces. The cells looked smaller and more spaced apart than others. I found her cell, she's inmate 345780. This prison is odd, it's male and female but it's for the murdering type mostly. The court system didn't want them as a flight risk. A security guard opened the door.

"So I'm meeting in there?" I asked trying to look through the small window.

"We changed our minds. We'll take her into an interrogation room," He said. I nodded and he undid many locks. I saw a glimpse of her cell. Pristine. He brought her out in handcuffs, ankles and wrist. She looked sick. "She's a tough one," The guard teased.

"How so?" I asked.

"Won't eat, won't talk, won't drink. Why she's sick, damn girl," He scoffed. Patricia gave him another glare.

"Let's not anger her. I have to talk to her," I said. She refused to walk. The officer got out a taser and she walked. The officer led us to a room with tinted windows, two chairs and a table. I sat in one chair and she was tied to one. The officer walked towards the door.

"If she acts up call us," He said. I nodded and he left locking me in with the dangerous girl. Her forest green eyes stared me down, judging me harshly. Her dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail of curls. A small piece rested in her face.

"So, Patricia, let's talk," I said nicely. She arched a dark eyebrow. "A nice conversation. Like how has your day been, or your favorite color. Maybe childhood stories," I babbled trying to get her to talk. She gestured to my tablet. I handed it over and she started typing then slid it into my lap. It read "Shut the fuck up and leave me alone. You aren't getting a word from me. I won't confess shit to you".

"Listen, I just want to talk. Maybe you need a friend," I said eagerly. She gave me a disgusted look. "Do you have any pets? Or like any specific foods. For example my friend Willow likes unicorns, I told her they weren't real but she insisted," I said.

"Shut up," Patricia finally said. I smiled.

"That's something," I said happily.

"You want to know everything about me. Eddie told me," She said.

"But you're both in two different parts of the prison, communication isn't possible," I said.

"You don't need to know how he talks to me. Now ask me your dumb questions so I can take a nap or watch some tv," She said.

"Right, but first let me say. I really just want to help you here. If you two tell the story then your sentance can be shortened and we can learn how a criminals mind work." I said.

"Whatever, what's Eddie told you so far?" She asked bored.

"You just stole your first car," I said. She sulked for a second as she thought.

"Okay, let's just skip to a month later," She said.

"Fine by me," I said. She gave me another look but then started her story.

* * *

_Patricia sat in the drivers seat of a car. She wore a tight white pantsuit, 5 inch heels __and her curly hair was straightened in a bun. She fixed her lipstick. _

_"Patricia you there?" Eddie crackled through a car speaker. _

_"Yes, Eddie," Patricia said._

_"What are you waiting for?" He asked._

_"I'm making sure I'm prepared," She said. It was about a month after the car jacking. They had continued doing car jacking and now had to steal something else, a very large diamond. Patricia grabbed purse and left the car. She tried to keep her balance, in the heels from hell as she called them. _

_Eddie watched his girlfriend from a seperate car, not his car just a car he broke into. The two had a plan as usual and it was genius. The two normally did more secretive crimes, this wasn't an as risky stage in their crime life. _

_Patricia walked into a jewelry store, her heels clicking against the floor. A man looked up. This man was Eddies's father so he decided what better way to get revenge and get money. _

_"I want that," Patricia said pointing to a rather large diamond in a case._

_"It's at a high price, Ms," Mr. Sweet said._

_"Hartman," Patricia lied. If she was going to rob the guy she couldn't give a real name. "I assure you I have all of the money," She said opening her purse, having money come out. Mr. Sweet was shocked. He unlocked the diamond from the case._

_"Well I must, check if it's counterfeit," He said looking at the money. Patricia nodded knowingly. She shot Eddie a quick text to come in. No ink was on the money that you could see. Eddie walked into the store. "Yes sir?" His father asked. Eddie almost scoffed at how his father couldn't recognize him but he had to stay in character._

_"She's under arrest," Eddie said pointing to Patricia. _

_"Why?" Mr. Sweet asked. Eddie pointed to a non existant smudge on the money._

_"Counterfeit," He lied. Mr. Sweet looked shocked and Eddie almost rolled his eyes at the gullibility. "I need the diamond, and money for evidence," Eddie said picking them up. He next handcuffed his girlfriend then left the store with her, the diamond and the money. _

_When the couple were in the car they started laughing. Eddie uncuffed Patricia and handed her the diamond. She eyed it._

_"20 carats," She said approvingly._

_"The client will love it," Eddie said. _

_"Yea and we'll be 1 million dollars richer," Patricia said. Eddie pulled out of the parking lot and drove off. Their would be no way his father could figure out they had tricked him. Eddie really didn't like his father, part of the reason why he refused to take his last name. He didn't like his mother at all but his father was a very bad topic for him. _

_The two partners drove to a mansion, in Miami which was about an hour away. The client was a woman who had an obsession with shiny things named, Amber Millington. She was one of Patricia's old "friends" from England who just happened to move to America. She lived off her parents money and that was enough for her. Of course she knew it was stolen but she was to busy to be bothered by actually getting it herself._

_Patricia rang the doorbell to the large French designed house. A pretty blonde opened the door and hugged Patricia._

_"No touching," Patricia warned._

_"Just trying to be nice, where's my diamond?" Amber said happily. Eddie handed over the box that contained it. She looked pleased as she lifted the lid. "Perfect, I'll put it on display in my living room," She said._

_"Whatever, where's the money?" Eddie asked. Amber made a hold on motion and slipped into the house. There was a loud thud, making Eddie and Patricia share a look. Amber came to the door with a bag that she was kicking._

_"1 million, but it's heavy," Amber said. Eddie nodded and easily slung it over his shoulder. _

_"Thanks for the business, Amber," Patricia said._

_"I don't want my friend in a homeless shelter. Maybe I'll need a new pair of earrings," Amber said. _

_Patricia nodded then started walking to the car. Eddie slung the large bag into the trunk and got in the drivers seat. The two were in silence for a few minutes._

_"I've been thinking," Patricia said._

_"About what?" Eddie asked._

_"A bank robbery,"_

_"Why?"_

_"You could get more money, even if the police showed up we could say the only way we would leave is if we got a large amount of money," Eddie looked at her in a mock lovingly way._

_"That's why I love you, with your devious head," He cooed._

_"Yes I know I'm a fucking evil genius," _

* * *

K.T

"That's all I feel like talking about today, and besides the bank robbery was mostly Eddie so he can tell it," Patricia said.

"Your story is very different," I said.

"We're criminal masterminds of course we have a weird story," She said leaning in.

"I guess I'll let you go back to your cell," I said.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss the old thing," She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. She had 15 years to complete, and didn't have a parole option.

"When I leave this place," She said. She gave me a knowing look, it was a bit creepy.

"Oh we'll you have a bit of time before that happens," I said.

"Yea but you never know. Maybe they'll let me go," She said. A different officer came into the room.

"Did she talk?" The officer asked me.

"I talk, fat ass," Patricia said. He jabbed her in the side.

"Bye, Patricia. See you soon," I said happily. She shook her head, probably at my happiness. She doesn't strike me as a perky person but at least she'll talk to me. I looked in my files.

Next I would learn about their bank robberies. From what I know they committed at least 2,000 bank robberies in their reign of terror without being caught. How they got away with it is amazing.

The story she said today was shocking too. Eddie and Patricia are persuasive people who can get what they want. The DA assumed that she was just following him, like he mind controlled her but it's nothing like that. The two were a team. I don't really think anything is mentally wrong with them or emotionally. The two are very blatant about their crimes. Only problem I see is Eddie's anger issues. He's so violent he has to be kept in a cell underground. I think thats caused by not being able to see Patricia. Maybe time will, show the truth if they're really messed up or not.

* * *

**_Hey, new chapter update time. Thanks for following, reviewing, favoritism and viewing._**

**_DesiredHOA01: She's very detective like._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks :). Yeah KT has to figure out how their minds work and thanks again._**

**_Guest: Thanks I hope it will be._**

**_Sugarcubes101: Aww thanks and I don't know how I come up with it I just look at what's around me. _**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you _**


	3. Bang Bang

_"Let's commit the perfect crime I steal your heart, and you steal mine,"_

* * *

KT

When I made it to the interview room he was already there. He gave me a wicked grin and leaned forward, as much as he could.

"Thought you ditched me," Eddie said. I shook my head and sat down.

"Never would," I said.

"Did you pass along my message?" He asked.

"Eddie, you are in no control to demand your wife visit you," I explained pulling out my notes.

"It'd be a shame if something happened if they didn't let me see her," He said. I looked up at him and he looked dead serious.

"Threatening people won't get what you want,"

"Oh, but it will Ms. Rush," I never told him my last name. "See I have my ways of knowing everything. These people are mine just keeping up appearances,"

"Are you trying to say you control the prison?"

"I have my ways of getting things. This request though has been the only thing I wanted shot down. I want her moved into my cell, she can't possibly stand solitary confinement,"

"You're in solitary confinement," I said.

"Not exactly," He said.

"Eddie, I can't do that," I tried to explain.

"Do it or bad things happen," He warned.

"I'll decide if I want to pass on your threat, let's start the story again," I said.

"Fine, don't say I didn't warn you. What part of the story are we at?" He asked.

"First bank robbery," I said.

"Ah, alright," He said.

* * *

_Eddie sat in the back of the car hand tightly wrapped around a pistol. Patricia sat in the front seat. The two were outside a bank. _

_"Point the gun at the teller, have her fill the bag, take the bag and get in the car. I don't want you in there more than 5 minutes," Patricia said._

_"We've been over it," Eddie said stuffing the gun in his jeans waistband. _

_"Good luck," Patricia said._

_"Thanks," Eddie answered. He left the car and walked into the small bank. A security guard stood on the side room, for people just like Eddie._

_"Next," The teller called. Eddie walked up and flashed his gun, then handed her a bag._

_"Fill it up and no tricks," He said. You couldn't exactly make out Eddies's face. He wore a hoodie and his hair hung over his eyes. The frightened teller gestured him to come with her. She looked scared as he held her to gunpoint, like a normal person would. She toold him to the safe and opened._

_"You can do it yourself," The teller said._

_"I'm not an idiot, you would lock me in. Now fill up the fucking bag," He said throwing Patricia's bag at her. It did look a bit off for him to be carrying a purse but a duffel bag is suspicious. The girl quivered and slowly did his request. She handed him the bag. "Wasn't that hard now was it?" He asked flashing a cocky grin. He slipped out of the back door of the bank where Patricia was._

_"Come on," Patricia called. Eddie jumped in shotgun and Patricia quickly sped off. She was the get away driver. The couple really wasn't trying to keep anything secret anymore. Taking the Bonnie and Clyde lifestyle a bit more literally. Patricia let the top of the car down, embracing the warm Florida air._

_"We got about $40,000," Eddie said peering in the bright red bag. _

_"You are looking very sexy with my purse," Patricia said looking in the car mirror._

_"Whatever," Eddie said. Suddenly sirens burst into the air. Patricia quickly lifted the car top. The officers were chasing them. _

_"Switch seats with me," Patricia said holding one hand on the wheel and unbuckling. The two quickly switched and Patricia took Eddies's pistol, and hers. She cocked them both then pointed out the window. She fired two shots in both front wheels._

_The police car started wobbling a little. Patricia kept firing shots in the tires until the Police car lost its footing and spun out of control. It smashed into the side railing. _

_"Hurry up, faster," Patricia said rolling the window back up. Eddie pressed the gas and weaved in and out of the cars. The speedometer touched 100. More sirens started and Patricia shot out of the window, into the front window of the new car._

_"Patricia keep firing, I can loose them in a minute," Eddie said. _

_"Okay," Patricia said shooting over and over. Coming ahead was a bridge if Eddie did what he thought he could he could loose them at the turn towards the bridge. He kept speeding so the officers kept speeding."Fucking let up," Patricia muttered._

_The bridge came closer. As the entrance came up, Eddie swerved left jolting the car to the side. The officers saw to late and ended up going on the bridge. The couple leaned back in the seats, sharing a triumphant look. They were in a neighborhood. They parked the car, and then broke into an old pick-up truck. Eddie hotwired then they left. _

_"Now who's the genius?" Eddie asked._

_"Still me," Patricia said. Eddie scoffed loudly making Patricia laugh. "But your a good robber," She gave him a kiss on the cheek. _

_"I know, you're a good shot," Eddie said. _

_"Of course I do, but we need to get me a big girl gun," Patricia pouted. _

_"Why do you need a big girl gun?" Eddie asked mockingly._

_"Because I'm a grown ass bitch," Patricia winked._

* * *

KT

The stories continue to amaze me. They just out run police officers so flawlessly, even in their first car chase.

"Thanks for cooperating," I said packing my things up. Eddie was being taken out by officers. They were locking him in many chains.

"Remember what I told you," He said. I nodded and left the room. I went to the elevator and got back above ground to the normal part of the prison. As I made it to the parking garage I called my boss who and wants to know what Patricia and Eddie did in their crime life.

"Eddie Miller wants his wife in his cell or else," I said. "He has power in the prison, it might cause an uprising,"

"He won't do anything, Ms. Rush calm down," She said.

"Alright, I'll send you what I've gotten so far on them. It's very intresting, almost like a book,"

* * *

**_Chapter 3 yay! Sorry it's late I've been face timing with my gurl all day, she's very distracting but that's why we're best friends. She had me kistening to Bandz a make her dance, which was an intresting experince actually. Anyway I'm really glad people enjoy this story because this theme isn't exactly what you see on House of Anubis fanfiction._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks and I'm glad I'm genius!_**

**_xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: Yay you like._**

**_DesiredHOA01: I'm glad you love. _**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you it's different I think_**

**_Sugarcubes101: Thank you and yup they love each other. _**


	4. My everything

_"You could be my everything, I could give you anything,"_

* * *

Eddie

This fucking prison is driving me mental. Damn guards everywhere just ringing. I laid on my bed and stared at the blank ceiling.

I haven't seen or touched Patricia in months. I miss her snarky sexual accent. She sounds so cute. Ugh I can't take it anymore.

These bastards stuck me in a big room with nothing in it! I've been punching and kicking things a lot. The wall is pretty dented.

I was placed in here about a month ago. I got stuck in here because I may have gotten into a little fight with my roommate, putting him in rehabilitation. Patricia has always been in solitude, because she stuck by me. I was the main one doing the things and plotting but she didn't sell me out. She actually said nothing at all. They decided if she wasn't going to cooperate then just lock her up by herself.

Patricia's there for me. She's my ride or die I guess you could call it. Up to anything and if you go down then you go down together.

Patricia

Silence, complete silence. I'm pretty used to it after my two months here. My uniform clung to me. I huffed and looked at the door. I was waiting, for someone.

Eddie and I always keep up on each other. He bribed some of the guards to let us have connections. For example since I'm alone, I eat alone. A guard always brings me my food with a note slipped onto it. Only thing to keep me from going insane.

KT annoys me but then again so do all people here. I don't want to talk about my crimes, I don't know her. The door to my cell opened. The man closed the door and slipped me a note then left. I opened the note.

_Patricia,_

_It's Eddie-well obviously who else would it be- anyway I need to see you. I haven't seen you in two months, these meatheads won't let up. Apparently they only allow to be bribed to a certain extreme. That's why I have a plan, to see you. If they don't let you come see me, then I'll take matters into my own hands..._

Below that he drew out a whole plot and I have to say it was pretty smart, I couldn't even help but smirk. Of these bitches won't know what hit them. I quickly scribbled a note folded it then sat it on my sink, where someone picks it up. My door opened.

"Willamson, come," The guard demanded. I stood and let her handcuff me, bitch. She pulled me through the prison into the interrogation room. Time to start this again.

KT

I got to the prison early, so I had to wait a little while longer to get Patricia. A woman brought her in and handcuffed her to the table. The woman left and she glared at the door.

"Hi, Patricia," I said.

"Kate," She said.

"That's not my name," I said.

"Whatever," She said tugging on her wrist. I watched her as she slipped her hands through the handcuffs, so they clattered to the ground.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Not important," She said.

"Let's talk before the story," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Eddie, has been making threats that he wanted to see you. So what would he do if he didn't get his way?" I asked.

"I don't know, he's unpredictable but it'll be big. He's all for the drama," She said. I have a feeling that she knows.

"Fine. Okay start the story. Eddie told the robbery and get away," I said.

"We can skip to that night," She said.

* * *

_Eddie drove to a beauty store. Patricia pulled up her hoodie and walked inside. She made a beeline to wigs. She bought three for her, three for Eddie then got back in the car. _

_"We need a hotel," Patricia said._

_"Obviously, we can't go home," Eddie said. _

_"Yea. You up for another robbery?" Patricia asked._

_"Right now?" Eddie asked._

_"Yea, I want to do something," She said. Eddie pulled to a gas station._

_"Go," He said gesturing his hand. Patricia pulled on a blonde wig, put in purple contacts and grabbed her gun. She picked up a trash bag from the truck._

_"Where'd you get a trash bag from?" Patricia asked Eddie._

_"Must have been here earlier," Eddie said. _

_Patricia nodded and left the car. She pulled the hoodie up but letting the blonde hair still showing. She walked into the store and fired a shot on the clerks arm. He fell to the ground. Patricia jumped over the counter and grabbed his shirt._

_"Not so fast, fill it up," Patricia commanded the man. Her voice turned into an American accent. He looked about her age. She shoved him towards the register, holding a gun to his back. "Don't have all day," _

_"I'm going," The man protested. He emptied the register._

_"Now your wallet," Patricia said. The main sighed but emptied his wallet into the bag. "Now open the safe," _

_"You're very demanding," The man said. She dug the gun further into his skin._

_"Get the money," She hissed. He walked to the back of the store, Patricia a few steps behind. He unlocked the safe and emptied it. When he finished she made him take off his shirt._

_"What's the point?" He asked._

_"My DNA, is all over" She said. "Thanks for the help," She winked then bolted out of the store. She got into the passengers seat. _

_"Took you 10 minutes," Eddie said pulling out of the lot. _

_"Shut up," Patricia said counting her profit. _

_"The sweet voice of my girlfriend," He said sarcastically. She smacked him with the wad of money she had in her hands. _

_"I got like $2,000," She said. _

_"That was good practice," He said._

_"Yea, we should just rob a bunch of gas stations in practice for banks," She said._

_"How about starting tomorrow we rob two banks a day and three gas stations," He said._

_"That's good enough," She said._

_"Then we'll be rich, and you'll be the Queen while I'm the King," Eddie said proudly._

_"Going down in history," Patricia said. The two shared a wicked glance._

* * *

KT

For being mass robbers they're pretty sweet as a couple. Also clever. Patricia was looking tired. She always looks tired and sick.

"Do you eat?" I asked.

"Yeah, because when I don't they force feed me through a tube, I didn't for a while," She said. "I didn't eat the first month for about two weeks, then they found out so I was strapped to a table and force fed,"

"Why'd you stop eating?" I asked.

"I was angry. Eddie got into fights and I went on a strike," She said. Maybe she's anorexic? No, she said she does eat. I don't know what's wrong with her and I'm the doctor here. I'm supposed to diagnose her with something but she seems normal, well not normal but not mental.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah, can I leave now?" She said. I nodded and called in the guard.

"How did she get out of the handcuffs?" The officer asked looking at Patricia. Patricia gave me a look.

"Oh I let her out," I said. The officer nodded and made Patricia stand then cuffed her again. She was pulled away and I brought out my phone. I called my boss again.

"Kara," She said. I winced.

"I really feel that you need to get Eddie and Patricia together," I said.

"I've told you before Ms. Rush, nothing will happen. It's a maximum security prison, they are on two different ends and really have no connection," She said.

"I'm just telling you," I said.

"I don't want to hear about this anymore,"

"Okay," Hopefully they are bluffing.

* * *

**_Ello, I'm here! Okay update time! I'm making this story all criminally. I like it. Speaking of liking things, I was so surprised that people like this story since its different different so thank you. I'm glad you even clicked on the story!_**

**_Hudsonrose11: Thank you, I appreciate that! Dknt worry, they have tricks up their sleeves and yay different is fun! Thank you again._**

**_Guest: Aw thank you_**

**_xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: Yes he's very persuasive._**

**_Houseofcarlee: Thank you I spend a lot of time on it! And yes he's demanding. YAy I have good stories!_**

**_SugarCubes101: Eeep amazing is good. Yea they have their ways and hahah PLL_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Yay different is fun._**

**_K drama queen: Thanks, its fun to write stuff like that._**


	5. Escape

_"You can be my ride or die, I can be your seatbelt,"_

* * *

Eddie

I've been working on my plan, my perfect plan. Patricia and I will be able to see each other. Her perfect self. I drew out a plan on paper, well fake plan. Those dumb guards know I'm up to something, surprised they could figure it out. That's why the real message is in code, only something Patricia and I know.

"Miller," One called opening the cell door. I stood up and walked out. I'm permanently in handcuffs so it doesn't matter. The guard walked me into a room. A person who isn't K.T, Patricia was sitting there.

"Patricia," I said happily.

"Stay," The guard with me commanded. I walked towards Patricia and another guard held up a taser to Patricia.

"Step back," The woman warned. I stepped back.

"Nice, of you to join us. I'm Joy," The woman who wasn't K.T said.

"Where's KT?" I demanded.

"She's still your therapist but I'm here for something else. That is to ask you a question," Joy or whoever said. I was tied to a chair just like Patricia.

"We've told you what we wanted to tell you," Patricia said.

"Yes, I know. We're just curious about something. Where's the fortune?" Joy asked.

"What fortune?" Patricia innocently asked.

"You two have stolen more money than people in the world. Where is it? It's needed for evidence," Joy said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about," I said simply.

"I'm not the bad guy, just doing my job. If you don't want to tell then you don't have to, but if you tell you will be released," Joy said. Patricia and I shared a look.

"Fine," Patricia said.

"So where is it?" A guard asked.

"Up my ass," Patricia smirked. I laughed and Joy rolled her eyes.

"We're trying to help you not hurt you," Joy said.

"Bullshit," I said.

"Fine, have it your way," Joy said. I was unchained and taken into a room next door. KT was waiting.

"You saw Patricia!" KT said happily.

KT

So my boss called me saying she would give it a thought of letting Patricia and Eddie see each other. I was told that they got to see each other.

"They put us in a room, wouldn't let us talk or touch each other," Eddie said annoyed.

"Well then what did you do?" I asked.

"They wanted to know where the money is," He said. Unbelievable.

"Who talked to you?" I asked.

"Joy or something," He said. At least it was only Joy it could have been worse.

"You still going to do something?" I asked.

"Big time," He said. I sighed.

"Alright, let's start the story," I said tiredly.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"Still first bank heist and robbed a gas station," I said.

"The first gas station?" He said. I shrugged.

"I guess," I said.

* * *

_Eddie drove to a small motel. The couple walked in both wearing wigs, contacts, and baggy clothes. _

_"Room," Patricia said handing over a few bills. The manger tossed her a pair of keys and Patricia and Eddie walked to their room. The dusty, dirty hotel room. "Nasty,"_

_"Well, Yacker five star isn't hiding, this is hiding," Eddie said sitting the bags down. Patricia walked into the bathroom. Peeling wallpaper, smudged mirror, something black in the bath. The only good thing about this whole room was tv and a microwave._

_"Discusting," Patricia said. Eddie walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two looked in the dirty mirror, swaying a little._

_"Your a pretty blonde," Eddie finally said. Patricia scoffed._

_"Whatever," Patricia said._

_"I think we need more money baby," Eddie said._

_"We've robbed two places, let's stop for the day," Patricia said._

_"No, your sexy when you threaten people," Eddie said nuzzling his head into the wig._

_"Thanks, go get some food," Patricia said._

_"What kind?" Eddie asked kissing her neck._

_"Doesn't matter," She said. Eddie kissed her cheek then left the hotel. He got into the stolen pickup truck then drove to convience store. He walked inside casually walking through the isles. He picked out a few food items then the intercom turned on._

_"Police alert for two criminals, by the name of Eddie Miller and Patricia Williamson. Wanted for armed robbery, resisting arrest and grand theft auto. If seen then call police. Eddie has light brown hair, hazel eyes and Patricia has Auburn hair, hazel eyes," The intercom said._

_ Eddie smirked and shook his head. He and Patricia were just getting started. He walked to the small checkout counter and got in line. He got an idea, slipped off his disguise and pulled out a gun firing two shots._

_"On the ground," Eddie said. Everyone ducked and Eddie walked to the cashier opening the cash register then leaving. "I don't wait in lines," He chuckled to himself and got in the car. About five minutes after he left the store his phone rang._

_"Eddie fucking Miller, you did not just rob that store!" Patricia yelled at him._

_"Don't yell at me, I still have food," Eddie said. _

_"Get your ass over here," Patricia said. Eddie muttered under his breath then got to the motel. He threw the food on the dusty bed. "Wow crisps, and freezer burnt food," _

_"It's food," Eddie said._

_"Whatever," Patricia grunted. She opened a bag of cheese puffs then ate. By the time she finished the bag sirens were firing. Eddie looked out the window._

_"They found us," Eddie said. Patricia cursed then got off the bed. She grabbed her duffel bag of things, and bag of money. Eddie tossed her a pistol then the two went outside. Eddie had a machine gun. The couple walked outside to be blinded the light of police cars. "I have a plan," Eddie said. Patricia raised her eyebrows but then he held his gun to her head._

_"Help me," She screeched playing along with his plan. Eddie took her down the steps and waved his gun._

_"I'll shoot her," He warned. Patricia held back a laugh. Eddie got into a different car. It was a minivan. He sat Patricia in the passages then jumped in. He handed her the machine gun and she poked out the window._

_"Bye fuckers!" Patricia screamed before shooting out the window and hysterically laughing. Eddie pulled out._

_"Bonnie and Clyde strike again," Eddie said. Patricia came back in the car and winked._

_"They'll never really have us," She said. "We're too good,"_

* * *

**_Yay chapter yay. This would have been earlier but a stupid storm knocked out my wifi and cable! I posted a chapter today but that was on my phone and a hot mess. Anyway I hope you enjoyed._**

**_xxnakiyahloveablexx: Thank you love_**

**_Houseofcarlee: Thanks so much, I'm glad it's awesome._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thanks for the love, I try to make it amazing._**

**_SugarCubes101: Thanks! Yea she does, doesn't want any prison fights and yes the title is beautiful. Yay amazing!_**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Thanks and oh it's an evil plan muahahahah!_**


	6. Getaway car

_"I wanna rob,"_

* * *

KT

Patricia looked tired when she came in to see me. Very tired, and very bored.

"I have a question," I said.

"Don't you always?" She muttered unlocking herself from the chains.

"Yes. What are you and Eddie trying to accomplish? You know how are you going to sneak to see each other?" I asked.

"Not important. Do you want to start the story now or can I take a nap? They were questioning me all night, then I didn't eat dinner so I was forced to eat through a tube," She said annoyed.

"Go ahead,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

_The couple quickly drove away from the motel. No one was chasing them, which was good. _

_"This will be a better car, we could easily hide in the back. Just have all our luggage in here," Patricia said. _

_"Yea," Eddie said. _

_"Where should we go next, baby?" Patricia asked caressing his cheek. _

_"We should leave Flordia, for sure," Eddie said. _

_"Lets go to, Texas. Everything is bigger in Texas, money and jewels included," Patricia said._

_"I like the way you think," Eddie said rubbing her thigh._

_"I know, on the way along we can just shake things up," She said._

_"Alright, maybe after Texas we make our way to Vegas," He said._

_"Okay," Patricia said. The couple was quiet for a while, just sharing glances, smiling._

_"Can you go pump some gas?" Eddie asked piling into a gas station. Patricia nodded and got out of the car. She paid for the gas then put the pump in. while she did that Eddie went into the store._

_"Patricia Williamson?" A man asked. She turned to face him and crossed her arms. _

_"Yes?" Patricia asked. The man grabbed her wrist, pulling out handcuffs._

_"You're under arrest for armed robbery," He said. "You have the right to remain silent," _

_"Let me go before things go bad," She demanded as he sat her in a police car._

_"Like what?" The officer scoffed. _

_Bang. Bang._

_The officer crippled to the ground as two shots were fired into his back by, Eddie. Eddie stuffed the pistol into his jacket pocket then lifted Patricia up._

_"I'll undo you later but we need to go," Eddie hissed to her._

_"Hey!" A man called, they looking to find another officer running towards them. He pointed a gun and Eddie fake lifted his arms. The man came closer._

_"We surrender," Eddie lied. Patricia nodded._

_"Both, under arrest," The new officer said. He shoved Patricia roughly into the car then reached for Eddie. One wrist got cuffed but then Eddie grabbed his gun with the other. He pointed it to the officers head._

_"I think we'll leave," Eddie said. He snatched the handcuff key, Patricia then the two jumped into the car. Eddie fired two shots at the second officer then drove off. Patricia was messing with her handcuffed hands annoyed. He tossed her the key._

_"Thanks," Patricia said._

_"No problem, I'll teach you how to escape them one day," Eddie said. Patricia released herself then rung her hands. _

_"We're almost out of Florida, they aren't aloud to arrest us in the next state," Patricia said._

_"That's good. So we can just be a new crime group," He said slowing to a more normal pace. Patricia kissed his head._

_"Thanks for saving me," She said. _

_"Of course, I'll always save my little bad girl," He smirked. She rolled her eyes at the name "bad girl". _

_"I prefer criminal genius," She said._

_"Fine, my little criminal," He said. _

_"You forgot genius," _

_"Don't push it," Patricia gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek and slid into his lap. Eddie pulled over. He didn't have to leave so quickly. He could waste a little time. _

_Eddie held Patricia's waist tightly as her legs wrapped around him. He kissed her forehead and smiled softly. He had a soft spot for her. I mean how many girls would go on a crime spree with their boyfriend? When you know the odds of getting caught are high, even when he is that good looking. Patricia thinks he's worth it and Eddie wants to keep it that way. Keep her happy to keep him with her. Give her everything, let her take charge, save her when she needs saving. Just treating her like a princess. His princess._

_The two had a heated makeout session until they saw something disturbing. About 10 cop cars driving towards where they were going. _

_"Fuck," Patricia said sliding back into her seat. Eddie turned on the car and sped down some "shortcut". Basically it was through the backwoods. "Do you know what you're doing? I swear it would be safer just to face the police," _

_"Don't worry babe, we just need to pass the border line," 100 miles per hour as they flew through the forest._

_"If we crash, and get caught I swear to go that I will kick your ass!"_

_"Trust me," The border was in sight and so were officers. "Grab a gun and just shoot," Patricia grabbed a gun and opened the window letting out a round of gun fire. Many officers oulled out their guns too._

_"They're gonna shoot me!" _

_"Just listen to me!" Eddie went faster and faster. The sign was right there. "Shoot to the front," Patricia shot to the front making the police cars just spin. _

_"You'll hit the cars!" Patricia shrieked, panicked. Eddie ignored her and went full speed ahed at the cars, with Patricia firing like he said. They slid past the cars._

_"Throw this then roll up the window," Eddie said handing her something. She flung it at the cars then rolled up the window. An explosion erupted making Eddie smirk._

_"What the fuck?" Patricia asked looking at the destruction._

_"I told you to trust me,"_

* * *

KT

These two have great chase moments. Patricia was smiling a little to herself. He makes her happy and it's cute.

"That was nice, until next time, and behave," I said.

"Do you mean don't meet up with Eddie?" Patricia asked. I nodded.

"Yes," I said.

"I'll think about it," She said. I nodded as she was taken out. Shes not that bad a person, she just does bad things.

* * *

_**Happy fathers day. Mines not going so well, I mean my dads happy but ugh my mom doesn't want to celebrate or anything because she lost her dad but my dad doesn't not celebrate mothers day because he lost his mom. Totally pissed right now. But I hope you guys have a better day than me, if not then we can be bitter together. I'll probably just spend my day writing though which is good. Don't be surprised if a new story comes up today. **_

_**Oh and I'm trying out for cheerleading tomorrow through thursday so wish me luck! No idea why I have to try out when school doesn't start until August but whatever.**_

_**xx-AlrightHatersFloorsYours-xx: Thanks a lot :)**_

_**Winxjaderamsey: Hehehe thank you **_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Yaya. I did good.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yea just to mix things up.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes he could, he's very good at pretending. Patricia is a bad girl ;). Yes it wasn't a very good conversation but they saw each other. I might I'm not sure, I can't watch it in my room and no one in my house likes the show. Besides I don't want to really see "Mabian" I don't like that couple because they talk for five seconds and then boom they are the new couple, it kinda pisses me off. I don't like relationships that are assumed that fast when those people only talk for two seconds and have like never talked before. It's just unrealistic to me.**_


	7. Down for anything

_"Bitch don't kill my vibe,"_

* * *

Eddie

A guard came into my cell, I gave him a grin.

"Is it working?" I asked. He simply nodded and gestured for me to follow him. I stood and followed him. It seemed like for once my corridor was empty.

My plan is in action, and I'm doing a pretty good job. Don't let me see my lover then fine I'll make it happen my damn self. This is a two part plan though and the second part, is riskier and happens later. The guard led me to an office, where Patricia was sitting.

"Your plan worked. What you bribe the guard with?" She asked coming to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers around my neck.

"Don't worry what I bribed them with. It's important that I really get to see you," I said. I looked her up and down in her prisoner outfit.

"Sorry it's not what your used to but I'm forced," She said reaching up to my lips. I kissed her.

"I know, I'll get you out of it. If my plan works this prison will be under our control," I said kissing her again. She pushed her lips up a little stopping the kiss.

"What's that plan?" She asked.

"Bribery, decieving," I said. I leaned her against the wall pulling her back into the kiss.

"Eddie, I'm not trying to get a longer sentance," She said against my lips.

"You won't, shit like this happens," I said.

"Eddie," She whined.

"Trust me,"

"Ugh,"

"I got you out of all those situation when we were on the run,"

"Until the end," I bit my lip giving her a small glare.

"We got caught because I couldn't let you get hurt. You could have ran but you stayed," She looked down at her feet. Her hands were still in handcuffs. "Why didn't you break out of them?" She simply shrugged. I took her small wrist into my hands and took out her bobby pin. I stuck the pin into the lock releasing her.

"Ow," She said as I rubbed her wrist. The normally white wrist were a bright pink.

"What did they do to you?" I asked massaging them.

"I have these on 24/7 basically. They know I release myself so try chain me down,"

"That's not fucking, fair,"

"Don't worry about it,"

"You're bleeding, and bruising,"

"Eddie, I'm fine," I looked into her eyes. "I promise,"

"Ok, if you want me to fix anything then I can,"

"Don't worry babe,"

"I always worry about you," She looked down.

"Don't you have to go see KT?" I lifted her head up.

"Yea, but if you need me then just tell a guard and you'll come to me," She nodded and kissed me. I knocked on the door and the guard helping me came in. He took me to see KT.

"Get her out of handcuffs, she's in pain," I don't like to see her in pain.

KT

Eddie's day. He came in looking a little stressed as he sat down. The guard didn't even handcuff him down. I mean it's not like I really think he would hurt me but he is violent and I don't want him angry.

"I saw her," He said in a gloating tone. I groaned and put my face in my palms.

"I told you not to make any moves," I said.

"Well that didn't happen, let's start the story,"

"Okay, you just escaped Florida,"

* * *

_Patricia still looked at the explosion in awe as Eddie drove away. She could see a few people scatter that lived. Eddie was pretty smug with himself. _

_"You're fucking crazy," Patricia claimed._

_"Just a little," Eddie said. _

_"We need to make our little "bedroom" in the back of the car," She said._

_"So I'll drop you off to go shopping for stuff," He said._

_"You're coming with me incase shit goes down," She said._

_"Fine," He said. While Eddie drove Patricia put on a disguise. She slid on her curly blonde wig and put in baby blue contacts. "Nice,"_

_"I would never be a blonde," She said putting on makeup._

_"You look good," _

_"Whatever, let me take the wheel and you get ready," The two switched seats and Eddie put on a black gothic style wig. Patricia adjusted the hair so he didn't look stupid as she parked. The two got out and walked into the store. They tried to keep their heads down as well. The costumes weren't full proof. _

_"We need mattresses and food," Eddie said. Patricia nodded in agreement. They bought a bunch of blankets, a blow up mattress and other items. They made it back to the car, Patricia to set up the back part of the car. They took out seats in the back row so they could have space. Eddie flipped through the radio._

_"Bonnie and Clyde couple escaped today from Florida, now the two could be anywhere," The reporter said._

_"Seriously? They don't even fucking know our state?" Patricia asked._

_"It's irrelevant, Trixie. They can't even arrest us," He said,_

_"I know, I just wish they would give up," She said as she layered blankets down._

_"They won't," He said._

_"What if we get caught?" She basically whispered. _

_"We won't go down without a fight," He said. She sighed loudly. "We won't," Patricia looked through their stash._

_"We need more money, we're already down some. One of us dropped some cash at a getaway," She said switching topics and cutting a glare._

_"It was an accident," He defended._

_"Well "accident" go get some cash," She said._

_"You're coming with me," He said._

_"Fine," Patricia said ripping off her disguise._

* * *

_Eddie walked into the bank calmly and got to the teller. Patricia stood a few paces behind. He got to the teller._

_"Can I help you?" The man asked bored. Eddie pulled out a gun._

_"My names Eddie Miller, this is Patricia Williamson and we rob banks," Eddie said. Patricia shoved a bag at the man then fired her pistol. Everyone ducked making Patricia smile._

_"I'll watch the hostages," Patricia said._

_"I'll watch our friend here," Eddie said gesturing to the only open teller. Patricia went to the doors, locking them. _

_Eddie jumped over the desk and cocked the gun at the man. The man looked scared shitless._

_"Let's keep it together," Eddie said bored._

_"Yes, sir," The man muttered as he backed one duffel bag full then starting on the other._

_"If you're trying to give me the ones with ink then I suggest you think again," Eddie said leaning against the desk._

_"Never," The teller said._

_"Good," Eddie said. The teller handed him one bag then filled the other one full. "How much?"_

_"At least 1 million," The teller said._

_"Good job. Babe let's go!" Eddie said throwing a duffel bag at Patricia. It fell to her feet and she picked it up. The robbers left hand in hand then jumped into their car, Eddie making a get away. Patricia sat in the back counting the cash. _

_"We did it again,"_

* * *

**_Hey. I didn't dissapear I just was sleepy. I wrote like a oneshot at 1 am today. Anyway thanks for reading this story. I like this story it's very fun. Oh my god I have to go to the dermatologist today and I'm like thinking the worst will happen. I mean its really just for my acne but now I'm like "What if I have skin cancer!?" which I really don't think I have because I think something would be shown by now. Hopefully my acne will dissapear and I will stop fearing the worst._**

**_Hudsonrose11: Thank you! I think it will be fun I used to do it. And yes Peddie is scandalous. _**

**_Person: Thank you and thank you again. Double thank you! I love when people love my writing._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Everyone must ship peddie, even criminal peddie._**

**_SugarCubes101: Yeah action packed! Thank you times two. And I'm glad you liked the new story_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Yay you love it._**

**_K drama queen: Thank you and car chases are fun. I'm very dramatic._**


	8. Jail cell

_"Can't hold us,"_

* * *

KT

"Let's get this over with," Patricia said as she sat down. Her wrist looked fleshy.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Just to be handcuffed so I don't escape. No thanks. Handcuffs, caused the problem," She said.

"Alright, um you robbed a bank in Georgia," I explained.

"Where Eddie was cocky?" She asked.

"Isn't he always cocky?" I countered.

"Point taken," She nodded.

"Well it was the first one," I elaborated.

"Alright,"

* * *

_Patricia sat in the back of the van in the new 'house' on the road. She was smoking a cigarette and making sure all the guns were full. They had a slight run in with the cops. This included a lot of screaming out the window and Patricia yelling "Here's cash" then throwing a bunch of coins out the window. Fun times. _

_Patricia put out her cigarette then looked through her suitcase. She peeled off her hoodie and changed into a Paramore tank top with black shorts. She crawled over the seats and sat next to Eddie. Eddie had something in his mouth._

_"What is that?" Patricia asked, bucking herself in._

_"Lolipop," Eddie answered moving it around his mouth. _

_"Are you 5?" Patricia asked curiously._

_"I'm stressed, let me eat my candy," Eddie whined._

_"You have a lisp," Patricia said mimicking the lisp. _

_"So you think u have a lisp, sweetheart?" Eddie asked spitting on Patricia at every S. _

_"Sit down, Miller," Patricia said spitting on him. He laughed. _

_"So how much do we have?" He asked._

_"Money?" She asked slipping his favorite jacket over her head._

_"Yea," He said as he pulled onto the highway._

_"I think it was like 1.5 million minus the coins I threw," She said._

_"That was funny," He chuckled._

_"We're not stopping. This is only the beginning," She said smiling. He looked over at her and smiled. Patricia pecked his lips before pulling out some cigarettes. The road was pretty boring, well it is 2 am and they were in the country, aka nowhere. About 4 people were on the road with them. _

_"Do you want to stop for the night?" He asked. _

_"I'll just drive. Go to sleep," She said._

_"Alright, if you need me wake me up," He said crawling to the back seat._

* * *

_Patricia drove about two hours before stopping. She stepped outside the car and just sat down. She was tired and stressed. This was a rush but came at a price. She took a deep breath as she looked into the car. Eddie was asleep, like knocked out asleep. Patricia stared at him for a while, wondering what he was thinking._

_"Hey," A voice called. She whipped around and saw a cop. Fuck. She moved for her waistband where her pistol was. She grabbed the gun._

_"Yes, officer?" Patricia asked in a fake accent._

_"This is private area," He said. _

_"Oh okay," She said. "Any directions? I stopped because I really need to get gas. Any banks around?"_

_"A bank isn't open until about 8," He said._

_"I think I have enough money to make it to somewhere not trespassing, tomorrow I'll just stop by a bank to get more money. So where is the closest one?" Patricia asked. This guy obviously didn't know who the fuck she was and she wasn't even trying to hide herself. As the man drew her directions she pickpocketed him._

_"It's not to far," The guy promised. She nodded. The guy looked at the license plate. "Florida, they were hit by some criminals,"_

_"Yeah, they were. Pretty smart people," She smirked._

_"They aren't even trying to hide themselves," He said. Patricia scowled._

_"That's their personal choice," She said. _

_"To me they're pretty stupid," He said._

_"We are not!" She yelled breaking into her British accent. The man looked at her, eyes widening. Patricia took out her pistol and he took out his._

_"Just set your weapons down and turn yourself in," He reasoned. Patricia firmly held her gun. _

_"No way," She said._

_"I don't want to have to shoot you," He said. Patricia shook her head before firing a shot. The man ducked and hit her thigh. She collapsed to the ground. She released her charm bracelet and ring. They had set up a plan taht one of them would leave something if they ever got caught. The officer picked her up and handcuffed her, placing her into the car. "Where is the boy?"_

_"He's out at some store," Patricia lied. The officer pulled away and Patricia longingly stared at the car._

* * *

_Patricia was dragged into a jail now taking mug shots. She held up her middle finger at the camera. _

_"Ms. Williamson," The officer complained._

_"What?" Patricia asked._

_"A proper picture," The officer said. _

_"No," Patricia said. She had already almost gotten tased for fighting an officer. The officer sighed and went to handcuff her. Patricia darted away smacking her stomach. _

_"Cooperate or else," The officer warned. Patricia grunted and got handcuffed. "Now once this is over, you can tell us where he's hidden," Patricia shook her head. They were already idiots if they hadn't found him in the car. She just prayed he would get her before they took her to prison._

* * *

_Eddie woke up at around 7 am. He rose from the pile of blankets and pillows. He rubbed his eyes._

_"Patricia I thought I told you I didn't want to sleep for long," Eddie whined. He looked around the car. No girlfriend. He went outside. "Patricia?" He stepped on something and picked it up. Patricia's ring and bracelet. She had been caught. Eddie was enraged mostly because he slept through it._

_Time for a rescue mission. He changed into jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. put grabbed two pistols and looked up the nearest jail on his phone. It was some county jail so that shouldn't be to hard. _

* * *

_Patricia hit her head against the wall of the holding cell. She was stuck in here with a bunch of lowpar criminals. There was some drunk guy, drug dealer, some blonde chick, and a girl with bright red hair. The drunk guy walked over to her and she glared._

_"What's your name?" He slurred. He looked like he was going to fall ontop of her. _

_"I can kill you with my hands if I want to," Patricia said. _

_"Aw baby," The man said placing his hand on his face. Patricia looked up, eyes full of hatred. The man backed off. The blonde chick was sobbing loudly and arguing with Teh red head girl._

_"Hey!" Patricia yelled. The two girls looked. "Whats your problem?"_

_"She shoplifted and I got dragged into it," The blonde girl sobbed._

_"Your an innocent minor they'll let you go," Patricia said dissmissevly._

_"But she won't tell the truth," The girl said. _

_"Why not?" Patricia asked._

_"Because I'll get in more trouble," The red head said._

_"Well your a bitch," Patricia said. The red head gasped. "Own up to your crimes. I do,"_

_"Well what did you do?" The blonde asked._

_"Just armed robbery a couple times, evading police a couple times, reckless driving, attemped murder a couple times. A few other things," Patricia said._

_"Oh my god you're that Bonnie girl," The red head exclaimed._

_"I prefer Patricia but whichever," Patricia said._

_"Please don't kill us," The blonde muttered._

_"I don't kill the innocent, well I kill officers but that's because they try and take my money," Patricia said._

_"But it's stolen," The blonde said._

_"Who cares? Finders keepers losers weepers. I got it fair and square so its mine," Patricia said. There was a loud crash and screaming. The prisoner all panicked except Patricia. She walked up to the bars and saw her boyfriend turn the corner._

_"Patricia," Eddie exclaimed opening the cell door. The girls Patricia was talking to were in awe. "They're temporarily knocked out, take your shot to go,"_

_"You want to come with us girls," Patricia offered. Eddie raised his eyebrows. _

_"No thank you. We're already in enough trouble," The red head said._

_"Good luck with life," Patricia said before she and Eddie ran out the building. Slowly the other prisoners left too. Eddie threw something at the building then ran dragging Patricia with him. The building became on fire. Patricia looked to see the younger girls she was talking to in awe. At least they were safe. __Even if she was a thief she did have a heart._

* * *

**_I'll put more KT next chapter. Thanks for the love and patience. So tada new chapter._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you_**

**_K drama queen: Yay they got to see each other and yea he's protective._**

**_SugarCubes101: Idk I think it's pretty good but I'm fine with it. Thanks and yes very aww. Eddie is pretty confident._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Peddie fluff is fluffy._**


	9. Hostage

_"Pow Pow,"_

* * *

Eddie

Patricia and I have been seeing each other every other day. My arms wrapped around her shoulder. Her head leaned on my shoulder. I kissed her slightly. I played with her ring finger.

"If my plan goes well I'll finally get you a ring," I said.

"What does a ring have to do with the plan?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just want to give you your ring," I said.

"Mmhmm, well let's just hope our plan goes amazing," She said slipping a kiss.

"It will, let me show you phase one," I got up and went to my wall. We normally meet in my cell. I pulled a brick from the front revealing a crowbar. Patricia had an evil grin.

"We're busting out," She said. I nodded and walked over to the thing they try and call a bathroom. I put the crowbar in between the mirror, tearing it off. When it was gone there was an opening.

"I'm a genius," I said.

"You really are," She said kissing me. "Just be careful, it'll go into action soon,"

"I know, and we need to get to our stash,"

"Then we can make a quick get away," If all goes right me and my wife would have all our riches and on our way to Costa Rica.

KT

Eddie was dragged in but he didn't look annoyed. Somethings up, with him. He hasn't been arguing with the guards either.

"So what is it today?" He asked.

"Where ever you want to start," I said.

"Okay," He made a thinking face. "The one time the police got us stuck,"

* * *

_Eddie sighed as he sat in the drivers seat. It'd been a week since Patricia's almost capture and they were back at it. Patricia was inside a bank right now while he waited._

_Her being captured kept bugging him. He was supposed to be there with her. They go down together not alone. He took a drag from his cigarette. A loud bang was heard and he could hear Patricia yelling at the hostages. He let out a slight laugh at his girlfriend. _

_He got out of the car and walked inside the bank. People looked at him in a pity way. Patricia looked at him smirking and ran to him. _

_"Hey doofus," Patricia said._

_"Anything I need to handle?" Eddie asked._

_"The teller is being very uncooperative," She said. "Why don't you teach her some manners?" _

_"Alright," Eddie went to the teller. _

_"Don't hurt me," She mumbled._

_"Give my girlfriend here the code," Eddie said grabbing the tellers hair. The teller handed over her keycard and said the code. _

_Police sirens rang in the distance. Eddie and Patricia shared a panicked look. Eddie pulled out his pistol grabbing the teller._

_"Just tell the cops we have hostages, I'll get the money," Patricia commanded. Eddie went to the lobby._

_"Everyone follow me or get shot!" He commanded. The hostages quickly followed Eddie to the managers office. He placed an extra lock on the door and sat on the desk. "This is the police's doing not us,"_

_Meanwhile Patricia was in the safe with the teller. The two were stuffing the bags as full as they could._

_"What's your name?" Patricia asked the mousy girl._

_"Nina," The teller whispered. _

_"Well Nina lets go talk to the police shall we?" Patricia said grabbing the bags and Nina's wrist._

_Patricia dragged her to the lobby where cops and SWAT teams were waiting. Patricia picked up the ringing phone._

_"Hullo," Patricia said calmly._

_"Come outside with your hands up," The officer said._

_"Nope, and I suggest you back off. I have a very pretty girl with me and it'd be a shame to hurt her," Patricia said twirling one of Nina's curls and staring straight at the officers outside. She hung up and sat down in one of the teller chairs. She gestured Nina to sit which she did._

_Eddie was bored at this. He hated being in places for too long. The phone rang and he picked up._

_"Hullo," His girlfriends voice said._

_"Hey Trix. What are you doing?" Eddie asked._

_"Nothing much, with the teller. Say hi Nina," Patricia said._

_"Hi," Nina said quietly._

_"Yea. I think the negotiator is coming soon. What should we demand?" Patricia asked. Eddie thought._

_"A different car, $200,000," Eddie said._

_"Okay, and when they give it to us, we'll drag Nina along," Patricia said. Nina tensed. "Oh calm down, we won't kill you,"_

_"Go make demands Trix. I'm ready to go," Eddie said._

_"Alright, alright," Patricia said. Eddie hung up while Patricia called the police outside. She shoved the phone at Nina._

_"Patricia?" The officer asked._

_"I'm the teller my names Nina. She said she wants a new car and $200,000 if you want us unharmed," Nina said. Patricia nodded approvingly. She then made hand gestures. She pointed to the ground, held up 1 finger then pointed to the clock. "And under one hour," Nina added. Patricia nodded again._

* * *

_45 minutes after the bank was seized officers had a car and the money. With that Eddie let all of the hostages out of the office but still in the bank. Patricia grabbed Nina by the wrist and' grabbed the bags of money she filled. She took a jacket and put it on Nina._

_"That has a bomb in it. If you don't go grab the keys and money the police brought. You'll explode. Understand?" Patricia said. Nina gulped and nodded. Patricia shoved Nina outside. Eddie walked to his girlfriend._

_"There is no bomb is there?" Eddie asked. _

_"There is, I just don't have the controller," Patricia said smirking. Eddie shook his head laughing. Nina came back in scared._

_"Let's go," Eddie said. Patricia grabbed Nina's wrist and the robbers and hostages walked out._

_"You said no one would be hurt," An officer called._

_"She doesn't look hurt to me," Patricia called back. Eddie got in the car while Nina and Patricia grabbed the other supplies from the car and jumped in the car. Patricia duct taped Nina's mouth. "Welcome to the party,"_

* * *

**_Hey sorry about the wait but I had this churchy thing all week. But oh no a hostage! And oh no they're breaking out! What will happen?! Um yeah hehe dramaticness over. Sorry about typos this was on my phone so ugh!_**

**_Sugarcubes101: Yaya Eddie is a rescuer. Thank you and peddie is just so fluffy and badass_**

**_DesiredHOA01: She's not the best secret keeper._**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Yes he's always there._**


	10. Sweethearts

_"Baddest bitches around"_

* * *

_Patricia and Eddie set off with Nina as hostage. Nina sat quietly in the trunk as the couple talked. _

_"Can we just let her go?" Patricia asked._

_"At the state border babe," Eddie said. _

_"You better be quick," Patricia warned. Eddie smiled slyly at his girlfriend._

_"We'll be gone without a trace if all goes well," Eddie said. Patricia raised her eyebrows but didn't question._

_"We better," She said. She crawled over her seat and went to Nina. Nina had her head buried into her knees, weeping. "Look at me," Nina lifted her head. _

_"Y-yes?" Nina asked. _

_"My boyfriend is about to get to the border and we'll let you go," Patricia said._

_"Really?" Nina asked. _

_"Yes, but there is another deal. You stay as our hostage and we give you a cut of the money to do whatever with," Patricia said._

_"Really?" Nina asked._

_"No pain will come to you also," Patricia said. "Besides do you really want to go to police considering what you know we do?" Nina got quiet and nodded. _

_"I agree," Nina said._

_"If you double cross us then you'll regret it," Patricia said._

_"I promise," Nina said. Patricia released Nina's binds then dug into her duffel bag. She handed over a generous amount of money._

_"Welcome to the club," Patricia said. Patricia crawled back over the seats to Eddie._

_"I thought you wanted to drop her off," Eddie said._

_"I changed my mind," Patricia said. Eddie glanced back at the hostage. You only take hostages when you're in trouble and this would just bring more trouble._

_"Kick her out," He said._

_"No," Patricia protested. __"No one will hurt us," _

_"I don't care, hostages cause problems. Problems we don't need," He said. "Kick her out," He said. Patricia slapped Eddie across the head but agreed._

_"Hey were letting you go, doofus here believes hostages are too much. Blow our location and we will find you," Patricia said. Nina nodded, scared and Patricia turned back around in her seat._

_Soon the couple and their hostage were at the border of the next state, and they let Nina out with enough money for a taxi or hotel or both then they were on there way._

_"Never take a hostage this far again," Eddie said._

_"Shut up, doofus," Patricia said. Eddie rolled his eyes. The two were now in Alabama. Patricia really happy, kind, nice, sweet people which was what most southern people were like. Florida wasn't as bad but Georgia drove her crazy and she knows this place will drive her even crazier. It was about lunch time so the two were both hungry. So they made their way to some nice restaurant. _

_Both got in the back of the car, quickly changing clothes and putting on wigs. When they were done the two walked in, holding hands, like a sweet couple. Patricia had put on a little sundress, Eddie a polo and some khaki's. Patricia wore a wig of curly strawberry blonde curls and Eddie had a matching strawberry blonde wig with a Justin Timberlake like hairdo. The two had on perky smiles as they held each other's hands._

_"Table for two," Eddie said happily squeezing Patricia's hand. Patricia smiled back and the hostess smiled at the two. She sat them in a dining room. _

_"Can I have some Moet?" Patricia asked sweetly._

_"Sure if you show your ID," The waitress smiled. Patricia pursed her lips but Eddie reached into his pocket. He pulled out a fake ID of him with this wig and a fake name. _

_"Look in your purse," Eddie said. Patricia held back her surprise and looked in her purse, finding an ID with her in the wig and the contacts. She handed it over and the waitress also smiled nodding. She went to go get their wine and appetizers._

_"When did you make these?" Patricia asked._

_"Don't worry about it," Eddie said. Patricia raised her eyebrow, but didn't question it. She picked up a piece of warm bread, stuffing it into her mouth. "Hungry much?" He teased putting his piece of bread in butter._

_"Robbing a bank gets you tired," Patricia said putting another piece into her mouth. Eddie laughed and poured himself a glass of water. Eventually the waitress came back with soups, salads, and appetizers. "You think the police will catch up to us?" She asked._

_"No way babe," Eddie said. Patricia looked down playing with her food more._

_"I just feel like something will happen," She said. "We almost got caught a few times," She said._

_"But we got away," Eddie countered. Patricia dragged her spoon through the tomato soup and looked distantly out the window. It looked a bit cloudy and she sighed. _

_"Babe I'm just saying I don't want to go to jail, maybe we should just stop," She said._

_"Stop?" He demanded. "What happened to being rebellious?" He asked._

_"It was just a suggestion," She said. "Don't pop a vein," She said._

_"We'll be fine," He said. He rubbed her knuckles and kissed it. __"I promise," He said. Patricia looked back out the window distantly. She hoped he was right. _

* * *

KT

I smiled as Patricia finished the story, and I finished taking up my notes. Patricia sighed loudly and played with the handcuffs she released herself from...again. She hates being in those things.

"It's nice of you sharing your story," I said.

"Whatever," Patricia barked.

"I know you're nice," I said.

"No, I'm not," She snapped. I shook my head at the bad girl and laughed. She's a spitfire.

* * *

_**Sorry, sorry sorry! Only reason this was update was because I got a random spurt of energy and I hope you enjoyed, a bit mushy but uh yeah thanks for waiting! **_

_**Guest: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**_

_**PLLHaleb: Same and I don't think they're as good in my opinion as the old ones. Like they're trying to replace the old ones.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yes she did, maybe she'll be back.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha and oooh fortune teller, maybe it will, maybe Nina will spill all of the beans. Haha thanks again love :D**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yay!**_

_**my own little fairytale: Thanks and thanks again :). It'll go fun. **_


	11. Playing around

_"In a world of thieves, the only sin is getting caught,"_

* * *

_Eddie sat in the penthouse hotel room, counting the money they had taken. Patricia was out doing something, he didn't bother to question. He wore a muscle shirt and shorts, as he sat in the bedroom counting. His tiger tattoo stretched up his arm. He thumbed through a stack of 100's and smirked. He took a rubberband and pulled the large stack together._

_"Slimeball, where are you?" Patricia's voice traveled from the hotel room._

_"Bedroom, and where the hell were you?" He demanded. He didn't like her going out alone for long periods of time. That would lead to rescue mission. Patricia walked into the bedroom with a mound of shopping bags. Eddie glanced up then his eyes widened._

_"Got some things to help our cover story," Patricia answered. _

_"Like?" Eddie asked._

_"Clothes, new car, fake ID's, someones credit card," Patricia said._

_"You took someone's credit card?" Eddie asked._

_"Yea, I did," Patricia said. Eddie shook his head at his girlfriend and went back to counting. A few minutes later arms draped around Eddie's neck. Patricia kissed his head and rubbed her arms down his body._

_"What are you doing?" Eddie asked cheekily._

_"Nothing," Patricia grinned. She was in red silk thong and a see-through red silk top. She kissed his neck. Eddie lifted his arms and pulled Patricia over his shoulders. She shrieked and fell on the pile of money. "Slimeball!" She yelled. Eddie laughed and leaned ontop of her body. Eddie lifted up Patricia's shirt and blew on her stomach. Patricia laughed loudly as it tickled her stomach. _

_"Stop squirming," Eddie laughed._

_"It tickles," Patricia exclaimed. "Cut it out," She said. _

_"But I don't want to," Eddie said. Patricia shoved him hardly off of her, onto the floor. Eddie popped up, grinning evilly. "It's on now," He said. He pounced on top of her and started to tickle her. The two rolled around on the bed in the pile of money, tickling and shoving each other. _

_"Eddie! Uncle! Uncle!" Patricia called. _

_"Yeah that's what I thought," Eddie said getting off of her. Patricia rolled her eyes and aimed to kick him. He backed up and stuck his tongue out at her. _

_"Scared now," Patricia said._

_"Oh you don't scare me," Eddie said._

_"Whatever," Patricia said rolling her eyes. She looked down at the money he had been counting. "How much?" She asked._

_"How much what?" Eddie asked. Patricia gestured her arms out. "Oh well I don't know. A lot," Eddie said. _

_"Oh slimeball," Patricia muttered to herself. _

_"Well I don't know, but I think we have enough to pay for the hotel room," He said. Patricia laughed._

_"Really? You think so?" She said sarcastically._

_"Shut up," He said shoving her. Patricia shoved him back. "We can lay low here a while," He said._

_"Not for two long, people might get suspicious," She said. They did come here wearing dark clothes that covered every inch of them. That's just a little suspicious. _

_"As long as we pay then it doesn't matter," Eddie said. Patricia gave him a worried look and he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Everything will be okay," He whispered in her ear._

* * *

**_Short but necessary, doesn't need much more explanation :) Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and give any suggestions or something you might want to see. _**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D_**

**_bondlikesuperglue: Thanks so much love I'm glad you enjoyed :D_**

**_Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Well it's back! Yayy!_**

**_PLLHaleb: Same and ik but maybe it'll come back. _**

**_SugarCubes101: Yes you have loll but thank you booboo :D_**


End file.
